Full Metal Wrestling Invitational
| date start = 2/8/09 | date finish = TBD | winner = TBD | fed winner = TBD | federations = Full Metal Wrestling (FMW Alchemy • FMW Anarchy) Global Extreme Wrestling Global Impact Wrestling Chaotic Pro Wrestling Total Championship Wrestling Edge Pro Wrestling CGS: Exile Backstream Championship Wrestling Championship Rasslin' Federation | wrestlers = | website = Full Metal Wrestling Forums }} Full Metal Wrestling Invitational is an upcoming cross-federation tournament hosted by Full Metal Wrestling on the Full Metal Wrestling Forums to take place in the very near future. The tournament will feature the best and brightest superstars from numerous federations. These superstars will compete in a tournament which will inevitably crown a victor. Please note that if you wish to sign up as a free agents (being the only one from your federation to participate) then feel free to do so. How to Get Involved If you wish for your federation to be part of the Full Metal Wrestling Invitational, please contact Full Metal Wrestling administrators Robb and/or Jaro by signing up at the Full Metal Wrestling Forums. The tournament is currently open to all federations that wish to take part. If you are not currently part of a fed or you wish to participate but the rest of your federation does not, you can still sign-up as a free agent. Questions? Chances are its already been answered here, in the FAQs Registration Deadlines Fed Sign Up Deadline: February 3 @ 11:59PM EST Character Sign Up Deadline: February 3 @ 11:59PM EST First Card Posted: February 8 On February 3, all participating feds must be signed up. All feds must give a list of who will be representing them at this time. Those people will have until the 5th to officially sign up in the roster thread. All participants must be signed up to the forums by February 3 or they will be left off of the card. Scoring The tournament will be scored based on Full Metal Wrestling's scoring system. Handlers will write promos against each other which will be scored from 0.0 to 10.0 using 0.10 increments. However, due to a possible bias of voting, voting will not take place during the tournament. The handler with the higher promo score is declared the winner. Members from the invited federations are encouraged to participate in the event by signing up to the Full Metal Wrestling Forums and trash talk, encourage their friends, and read the tournament's shows. To avoid any controversy, members from each invited federation will be part of the promo rating system. Unfortunately, due to logistical issues, scoring will only take place accordingly to Full Metal Wrestling standards. Alternates Because we know that the real world takes precedence over the e-wrestling world, each federation can select up to two alternates to replace an e-wrestler in the tournament if they have other real world commitments. These alternates will take over the leaving person's place no matter whether the leaving e-wrestler is in the first round or the final round. However, once an e-wrestler has withdrawn from the tournament, he cannot return later. Also, if all alternates have been used, a federation cannot bring in a third alternate to replace the leaving e-wrestler. Thus, when there are no more alternates to replace the leaving e-wrestler, the leaving e-wrestler will automatically lose his next match and his opponent will move to the next round. Participants Full Metal Wrestling - Anarchy *'Participant #1:' Chris Austin *'Participant #2:' Hannibal Frost *'Participant #3:' Harlequin *'Participant #4:' Ethan Black *'Participant #5:' John "Doc" Derrick Full Metal Wrestling - Alchemy *'Participant #1:' Christian G. Smitten *'Participant #2:' RAMPAGE! *'Participant #3:' Alex O'Rion *'Participant #4:' Skyler Striker *'Participant #5:' TyranT Global Extreme Wrestling *'Participant #1:' Mark Chapman *'Participant #2:' "The Superb 1" Spencer Bartlett *'Participant #3:' Baby Dogg *'Participant #4:' James Magnum *'Participant #5:' Reese Black Global Impact Wrestling *'Participant #1:' Alex Kiseragi *'Participant #2:' Moss Edwards *'Participant #3:' Brandon Brown *'Participant #4:' Ethan Deon *'Participant #5:' Randy "BoolZ" Boolzian Total Championship Wrestling *'Participant #1:' Sarah Twilight *'Participant #2:' Dark Tiger *'Participant #3:' Vampire Molly *'Participant #4:' Reginald Van Newton *'Participant #5:' Sean Lorrenza Backstream Championship Wrestling *'Participant #1:' Commander D *'Participant #2:' King *'Participant #3:' El Xero *'Participant #4:' Raidon "The Lightning" Genji *'Participant #5:' Sanyo Chaotic Pro Wrestling *'Participant #1:' The Jester *'Participant #2:' Duke Jupiter *'Participant #3:' Tyler Shane *'Participant #4:' Deranged *'Participant #5:' Elliot Burress Championship Rasslin' Federation *'Participant #1:' Nail *'Participant #2:' Andy Anderson *'Participant #3:' Jake Jones *'Participant #4:' Eric Omega *'Participant #5:' Vayne CGS: Exile *'Participant #1:' Zachary *'Participant #2:' Leon Caprice Free Agents *'Participant #1:' "The Franchise" Ken Fuqua *'Participant #2:' Scotty Logan *'Participant #3:' "The Main Event" Matt Ford *'Participant #4:' Ashe Matthews *'Participant #5:' "Suicide" Steve Fella *'Participant #6:' Apostasy *'Participant #7:' Blackwell (LPW) *'Participant #8:' Ash Strife (LPW) *'Participant #9:' Shock (LPW) *'Participant #10:' Casey Holtz *'Participant #11:' Bmore *'Participant #12:' Drew Michaels (LPW) *'Participant #13:' Sean Jensen (LPW) *'Participant #14:' Matthew Strife (LPW) *'Participant #15:' Killswitch (LPW) Matches First Round The winners of each match ("bracket") will move on in the tournament. The winner of bracket "A" will face the winner of bracket "B", the winner of bracket "C" will face the winner of bracket "D", and so on. Wrestlers with "FA" by their names aren't affiliated with any e-federation. Pyromania Bracket Schizophrenia Bracket External links